My heart will go on
by Subaru's dreams
Summary: Ganz simpel: Einfach ein paar Gedanken von Subaru über Seishirosan.




Man sagt:

Nur das Herz eines Menschen, der gelitten hat, ist dazu in der Lage nur an einen Menschen zu denken!

Ich wage es zu glauben… Nein, ich sollte es wohl wissen! Denn wer außer mir könnte es besser sagen? Besser bestätigen… Nicht wahr, Seishiro-san?

Ich schlage meine Bettdecke zurück und setze mich auf, nur um mir eine Zigarette anzuzünden. Mal wieder hatte ich diesen Traum.

Ach, Nee-san… Werden sie jemals aufhören? Er hat Dich nun schon so lange von mir genommen und dennoch… Ich sehe Dich so deutlich vor mir, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Und ich spüre den Schmerz, wenn ich an Dein tränenüberströmtes Gesicht denke. Das, welches mich anlächelte und doch so entschuldigend dreinblickte, als wäre es alles Deine Schuld gewesen. Doch du trägst keine Schuld! Nicht in meinen Augen. Ich weiß, Du warst immer der Meinung auf mich aufpassen zu müssen, weil Du einige Minuten früher auf die Welt gekommen bist und Dein Bruder naiv und unschuldig durch Tokyo lief. Doch, ich war und bin für mich selbst verantwortlich, was ich viel zu spät erkannt habe.

Nein, im Gegenteil! Ich trage die Schuld. Ich war es, der sich durch Gefühle beeinflussen ließ… der es noch immer tut… Du wolltest nur mein Glück und stelltest sogar Deines dafür zurück. Wie gern hätte ich meine Nee-san in einem weißen Kleid mit dem Mann ihrer Träume gesehen… Vergib mir Nee-san, iia… Hokuto-chan… Vergib mir…

Selbst heute noch, nach diesen vielen Jahren, scheine ich ihn mehr als alles andere im Kopf zu haben! Wäre ich sonst hier?

Die Zigarette ist vergessen. Ich erhebe mich und blicke aus dem großen Fenster auf die Lichter dieser Stadt, die ich einst liebte und nun eigentlich nur noch hassen kann. Oder nicht…? Doch kann ich so ein Gefühl wie Hass überhaupt haben?

Sagt mir, Seishiro-san… Wo seid ihr? Es ist nicht fair, dass ihr wisst wo ich gehe und stehe und ich euch nicht einmal sehen kann.

Nein, ihr irrt euch! Ihr habt keine Ahnung von meinem wahren Wunsch. Niemand hat das… außer vielleicht der Erddrache Kamui…

Denn ich habe ihn verschlossen. Tief in mir, wo ihn niemand erkennen kann. Denn ich fühle mich schuldig ihn zu haben. Vor allem vor Dir, Nee-san… Derjenigen, die mein Leben über das Ihre stellte.

Doch ich kann denken was ich will, ich kehre nur immer wieder zu euch zurück, Seishiro-san! Ihr allein seid es, der meine Gedanken, meinen Tagesablauf und mein Leben bestimmt. So als würdet ihr stets neben mir wandern.

Und dennoch weiß ich, dass ihr wohl keinen Gedanken an mich verschwendet, es sei denn ich bin zufällig in eurer Nähe… Dieser Gedanke schmerzt und ist dennoch ebenso alltäglich geworden.

Ich bin stärker. Ich habe hart trainiert und meine Naivität abgelegt. Den jungen unschuldigen Subaru, der euch einst seine Liebe gestand gibt es nicht mehr.

Der Junge, der sich vor euch verbeugte und sich für alles und nichts entschuldigte, der euch anlächelte und eure Hilfe zu schätzen wusste… Ihr habt ihn zerstört und seine Ziele verändert.

Er versucht euch nun ebenbürtig zu werden. Nur, um anerkannt und wertvoll genug zum Töten zu sein! Und dennoch scheint mein Ziel viel höher zu sein. So hoch, dass es unerreichbar scheint… nein… ist.

Der Junge, der alles für euch getan hätte… gibt es ihn noch? Selbst wenn, ihr würdet ihn nicht sehen, nicht wahr, Seishiro-san?

Nein, es ist kein Schicksal, dass ihr ein Erddrache seid und ich ein Himmelsdrache bin. Es war seid jeher geplant. So, wie auch damals alles geplant war. Wie alles vorausgeplant zu sein scheint. Nur scheint es so, als würdet ihr diesen Plan kennen, während er mir verborgen bleibt.

Selbst wenn ich euch damals nicht gesehen hätte, wenn ich „Seishiro-san" niemals beobachtet hätte, so hätten wir uns kennen gelernt und wären Feinde geworden. So, wie es das Ying-Yang Prinzip vorschreibt.

Doch… hätte ich dann auch diese Gefühle gehabt?

Was ist schon ein Jahr gegen diese vielen in denen ich euch suchte?

Und dennoch scheint es mir wie gestern, als ich euch traf. Scheint es so, als wäre dieses Jahr ein Traum und dennoch viel zu wertvoll um nur einer Phantasie zu entspringen.

Ich bin nun ein Himmelsdrache und dennoch… Das Schicksal der Erde ist mir gleich!

Wie soll ich für eine Welt kämpfen, in der es nichts gibt woran ich glauben möchte?

Ja, auch ich habe einen Wunsch! Ein Wunsch, der wie ein Kindertraum ist, weil er wohl nur einer Fantasterei gleicht.

Doch selbst für diesen Wunsch würde ich die Welt nicht retten wollen. Weiß ich doch nur all zu genau, dass es ein Wunsch bleiben wird. Nicht mehr…

Und dennoch kann mein Herz ihn nicht verbannen oder mein Kopf ihn vergessen. Nicht… solange es euch gibt. Solange ihr meinen Weg bestimmt… solange ich lebe.

Dieser Wunsch leitet mich, so wie ihr es tut. Er geht Hand in Hand mit euch. Und dennoch… Auch wenn er neben euch schreitet, werdet ihr ihn nicht sehen… nicht verstehen… wohl niemals. Nicht wahr?

Da es mein Wunsch ist, werde ich wohl immer hoffen, dass er euch dennoch erreicht… dass ihr ihn wahrnehmt und ihm wirklich die Hand reicht. Doch ihr werdet das nicht tun…

Ihr tatet nur etwas für mich, wenn es nach euch ging. Wenn ihr nicht wolltet, dass sich jemand in euer Spiel… unsere Wette… einmischt! Nein, ich vergesse diese Tage nicht, auch wenn es vorbei ist und wohl nie wieder passieren wird.

Denn für mich wird es nie enden! Nicht, solange ich lebe und im Moment scheint es mir so, als würde ich das schon ewig. Leben und diesen Schmerz fühlen…

Doch ihr seid der Einzige, der all das beenden kann. Warum tut ihr es nicht? Warum habt ihr es nicht schon längst getan? Worauf wartet ihr und was hindert euch daran?

Ihr kennt meinen Weg, meine Schritte, meine Kraft. Besser als jeder andere all das je kennen wird!

Ebenso, wie ihr mein Inneres jederzeit wieder richtig erahnt. Einzig und allein mein Wunsch, dessen Erfüllung ich mir so sehr wünsche, bleibt euch gegenüber ein Geheimnis.

Meine Gefühle kennt ihr bereits, auch wenn ihr glaubt, dass sie sich ins Gegenteil verkehrt hätten. Warum nur? Wie könnt ihr das annehmen? Wir könnt ihr euch in dieser Hinsicht so sicher sein? Weil ihr nie unrecht hatte, was mich betrifft? Ja, es scheint so…

Ist das alles ein Spiel? Oder handelt ihr als Erddrache? Nein, dann wäre es schon längst um mich geschehen! Denn selbst wenn ich eurer Kraft ebenbürtig werden würde… die Macht, die ihr über mich habt werde ich wohl nie besiegen können. Wahrscheinlich will ich es nicht einmal… Ist es doch etwas, was uns verbindet.

Ich blicke auf meine Hand und sehe, wie der grüne Stern erstrahlt. Noch etwas, was uns verbindet, oder wohl eher etwas, was mich an euch bindet… Etwas, was ich stets tragen werde solange ihr lebt… solange ich lebe.

Warum bin ich eurer nicht würdig? Warum habt ihr es nicht schon längst beendet?

Genießt ihr meine Schwäche so sehr? Oder bin ich in euren Augen wirklich so wenig wert…?

Ich weiß, ich werde auf meine Fragen keine Antworten erhalten. Wohl niemals… Schon allein, weil ich es wohl nicht wagen werde zu fragen. Doch ihr kennt sie und ihr seid wohl der Einzige, der sie erklären könnte. Doch, vielleicht will ich gar nicht, dass ihr es tut. Denn so bleibt mein verborgener Teenagertraum bestehen.

Meine nicht bestätigten düsteren Gedanken, kann ich so immer wieder für eine Weile bannen und mich mit geschlossenen Augen diesem wunderbarem Traum hingeben…

In Erinnerungen schwelgen und meinem Herzen freien Lauf lassen. Wenn auch meist nur für einen Augenblick… ein Blinzeln meiner Lider…

Dann spüre ich dieses Gefühl, welchem ich mich nur all zu gern erinnere. Es war da, als ich mich entschlossen hatte! Wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke. Denn ihr stürztet dieses Gefühl in die tiefste Dunkelheit…

Wo ich es hüte, wie nichts anderes…

Ich streife meinen weißen Mantel über und werfe keinen Blick zurück, als ich aus meiner Wohnung und schließlich auf die Straße trete.

Ich bin unterwegs um meine Arbeit zu erledigen oder auch um für Kamui da zu sein.

Eine Lüge, die ich jeden Tag aufs Neue in meinen Gedanken spinne.

Denn eigentlich… bin ich nur unterwegs… um euch zu finden……

……

3


End file.
